doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King
March 6, 2010 July 2, 2010 July 28, 2010 July 29, 2010 October 14, 2010 December 1, 2010 (DVD) December 9, 2010 October 25, 2011 June 7, 2013 June 4, 2017(Disney Channel) |Director = Kôzô Kusuba |Producer = Kumi Ogura, Maiko Sumida, Shunsuke Okura, Takumi Fujimori, Tateshi Yamazaki |Distributor = Toho |Studio = Shin-Ei Animation |Running time = 99 minutes |Box office= ¥3.16 billion ($38.1 million) |Previous movie = Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Spaceblazer |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Winged Angels~}}Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King (ドラえもん のび太の人魚大海戦 Doraemon: Nobita no Ningyo Daikaisen) is the thirtieth installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. The official English title is Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Mermaid Legend. A special episode was aired called Nobita's Mermaid Legend. Mermaid princess Sophia appears in Nobita's yard. Visiting her underwater home, the gang joins a mer-tribe battle and searches for a mythical sword. Doraemon uses one of his secret gadgets to create an ocean for Nobita to play in, when suddenly, the mermaid princess Sophia, a descendent of the planet Aqua appears. Her people came to earth 5000 years ago, after being persecuted by the ruthless Kaigyozoku (the monstrous fish gang). At the mermaid palace, Doraemon and his friends learn about the mysterious mermaid legend and the "Mermaid Sword." Plot After the Underwater Pump Stimulator, complete with Seawater Survival Gas went off, along with Nobita and Doraemon taking off their water goggles off, a mermaid inadvertently landed in Nobita's backyard, her name was Sophia, who turned out to be the Princess of the Aquarians. When Nobita and Doraemon first saw her, they thought that she was cute. After drinking juice, She speaks Aquarian language, a fictional language spoken on the planet, Aqua. Doraemon and Nobita couldn't understand her own language, so they used the Translation Tool to understand her their language. After that, she mistook Doraemon for a puffer fish. And then she introduced herself as Sophia. And so, Nobita and Doraemon, Suneo, Shizuka, Gian went on a mission to find the mysterious weapon called "The Mermaid Sword" ( from Sophia's tiara) in order restore peace to the sea. Suneo is showing off again, this time about how he’s been going scuba diving and swimming with ocean life. Of course, Nobita is jealous as usual and asks Doraemon for help. Doraemon pulls out an ocean simulator that lets anyone wearing the goggles to actually simulate diving. They leave the machine pumping water for the night and then go around town scattering some fish food, ready to invite some real ocean life to take pictures with and brag about. After a fun night out, the next morning they find a girl who turns out to be Princess Sofia of the Aquarians. She got lost through one of the portals Doraemon had set up but was amazed at the surface world. After a tour and meeting Nobita’s friends, she explains that her people migrated from Planet Aqua to Earth 5000 years ago – about the time when stories about mermaids first emerged on Earth. Now they live quietly in the deep seas. When she decides to return to the palace, Nobita and his friends join her with some help of Doraemon’s gadgets. On their way back, they are attacked and are mistaken as kidnappers. Shizuka manages to hide but she is abducted by the Aquarian’s enemy, the Kaiges who managed to track them down, determined to get their hands on the legendary sword. After Sofia clears up the misunderstanding, they have an audience with the queen Ordeen who tells them how their fight with the Kaige had made their Planet Aqua uninhabitable. A message arrives from the Kaige demanding they hand over the sword in exchange for Shizuka who was being held hostage. Unable to decipher the clue they had found, they didn’t know the whereabouts of the real sword so they decide to create a decoy. There was little time left before the effects of the underwater gun was going to expire. They rescue her just in time and a fight breaks out. As Sofia prays for help, the sword reveals itself and the Kaige’s leader Buikin obtains the power, making quick work of Sofia’s army. After luring him out of the water, Sofia and the others manage to trap Buikin using Doraemon’s simulator. In the process, they find out the sword helps clear up polluted water and Sofia is happy they can return home to use it on their home planet. The heroes are welcomed back with cheers in the kingdom but they Nobita and his friends realize they’ve away for too long. With that, they say farewell and take the time machine back to before they met Sofia, ready to return to their everyday lives and wondering if they will ever meet again. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Dorami *Sophia *Haribo *Dr. Mejina *Sakkana *Queen Undine *Bulkin *Tragis *Tamako Nobi *Nobirou Nobi *Hidetoshi Dekisugi Gadgets used *Take-copter *Underwater Pump Simulator *Underwater Experience Glasses *Mobile Fishing Lake *Seawater Collateral Gas *Hammer Foot Flippers *Go-Home Music Box *Translation Tool *Anywhere Door *Time Telephone *Duplication Mirror *Big Light *Underwater Repellent Rope *Tent Apartment *Water Pressure Gun *Instant Pearl *Tekio Lights *Rebounding Mantle *Denkomaru *Time Machine *Air Cannon Cast Music Names in other languages Trivia *A manga version based on the film was released in Japan. *The scene where Doraemon and Nobita swim around the hometown using the Underwater Pump Simulator and the Diving Mask Simulator is based off the volume 41 chapter, Our Town is Underwater Late at Night (深夜の町は海の底). *Due to the censorship issues, this movie was never released in China, but it released the DVD on 1st December, 2010. *Although this Doraemon movie has not got an official English-language release at all, Both this movie & it's Manga adaptation are very popular among Western Doraemon fans in general. Gallery Navigation tl:Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King ja:ドラえもん のび太の人魚大海戦 zh:大雄的人魚大海戰 vi:Nobita và cuộc đại thủy chiến ở xứ sở người cá Category:Movies Category:2005 Feature Films